Severus Snivellus Snape
by PatrickV
Summary: In this story, Snape's Childhood and His days as a Death Eater are the main theme


Snape's Story

Chapter 1

A Dark Childhood  
  
The scrawny boy entered the dark and gloomy kitchen. As he did so he switched the radio that was blaring distantly creepy notes off. The child was hungry. Noticing that his parents had forgotten to cook for him, as the remains of they're meagerly dinner covered the kitchen floor. Not surprised, he grabbed a dusty apple and ran the tap's grimy water over the nearly rotten fruit. He left the kitchen and began climbing the rickety stairs towards his small, decrepit bedroom as he heard a deafening scream coming from the living room. Rightly assuming that his mother had taken another, severe, beating at the hands of his father, he shut the battered door of his shabby bedroom and settled himself on his thin mattress.  
  
The hook-nosed child had taught himself to read and write. He had done so by stealing an old quill, along with bottles of nearly dry ink and scraps of parchment from his mother's unused desk. The books he had used were also stolen, he had taken these when he had been working in his father's shop, and had spotted a dozen of dust-covered books on a shelf. The books were Dark, since Severus lived over a shop specializing in the Dark Arts on Knockturn Alley. Having read and re-read the books many times Severus know knew more about the Dark Arts than most wizards did on their deathbeds and he did not yet posses a wand.  
  
The greasy haired child was a few months away from starting Hogwarts and no one anticipated the start of their magical education more than lonely Severus. One day, whilst sitting alone at the counter of the rarely visited shop his father owned a man entered. Severus' jaw dropped. Here was a man who had consciously walked into the shop, and most of all with his sleek blond hair and dark silk robes, the boy knew that the man, barely out of Hogwarts was rich. His blue eyes met with Severus' dark ones and the child realized that the man was a powerful wizard.  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy" said the man with a drawling voice and nodded at Severus. "Welcome sir, my name is Severus Sn-"unable to finish his sentence because his father had brutally pushed him to the ground and then greeted the young man, Severus went back to his room, picked up one of his books and began to read it once more. Severus read each book so often in fact, that they were the only items in the ancient house that were not covered in a thick layer of dust.  
  
In the weeks that followed, the rich man regularly came back to the shop and soon became the only thing that Severus had close to a friend. He soon announced that he would personally take the boy shopping on the day that Severus' letter from Hogwarts arrived and that he would equip the shocked child with the best equipment available to Hogwarts students as long as his grades prevailed.  
  
The day finally came and faithful to his word Malfoy arrived at the shop ready to take his young friend shopping. That day was memorable for Severus, who after being bought the best Hogwarts material money could buy was also given an owl and a thick series of books on the Dark Arts.  
  
That night Severus had been severely beaten and told by his father that he would not be taken to Platform nine and three-quarters because both he and his wife were busy. Later on with dried blood smeared all over his face, Severus wrote a letter to his only friend telling him of what had happened and asked him if he could take the boy to King's Cross. Sending the letter with his new owl, Severus had to wait only a few hours for Lucius to reply with an answer that eased the boy's mind, he would be going to Hogwarts after all.  
  
Two weeks had passed and not much had happened to Severus who had the day before leaving to Hogwarts read each book Lucius had given him twice and his school books only once. That night in bed Severus was beaten by his father more severely than ever before, in an attempt to try and stop his son from going to school.  
  
Luckily, Malfoy arrived at the shop over an hour before he and Severus were due to leave for Hogwarts and had time to heal the boy that would soon be dubbed Snivellus so that he could go to Hogwarts.  
  
After completing his first year at Hogwarts Severus returned home to find his mother's dead body lying covered in dust in a heap on the kitchen floor that was now forever painted red. It seemed to the boy that his father's repetitive beating of his wife had taken its toll, and the boy promised his mother's dead body that if he ever killed a man, that man would his father.  
  
Once Severus "Snivellus" Snape had left Hogwarts for the, what he thought would be the last time he fulfilled his promise to his dead mother and brutally extinguished his cruel father's life. Hours later, the Dark Mark was tattooed on his left arm and Snape became a Death Eater.


End file.
